


It's Always Jason's Goddamn Idea

by Chevy



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Just out here ignoring canon, Tagged underage coz I'm not sure how old Jason and Rose are meant to be, sunshine and rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevy/pseuds/Chevy
Summary: Sneaking out is Jason's ideas.Alternatively, Rose and Jason 'dance' and Conner is everyone's favorite baby brother.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Rose Wilson, Rachel Roth/Garfield Logan (Mentioned)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	It's Always Jason's Goddamn Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly writing this purely for therapeutic reasons post-S2. 
> 
> LEAVE JASON TODD ALONE 2K4EVA

It’s Jason’s idea to sneak out to the club.

Of course. It’s always Jason’s goddamn idea. It’s his idea to bring Conner too.

“You know if Dick finds out about this, we’re dead!” Gar shouted over the reverberating baseline.

Jason laughed, his first real laugh in months. Rachel grinned in a way that nearly made the whole crazy stunt worth it.

“Relax, Tiger Boy! Live a little!” Jason shouted back.

“I’m just saying, whatever Dick does to us, if he tells Eve that Conner was here too, it’s gunna look like a vacation!”

Jason just laughed again, because he was crazy, reaching out through the crowd to snag Conner by his t-shirt. The girls that Conner was dancing with pouted.

“You having fun big guy?” Jason asked, mouth close to Conner’s ear.

Conner nodded emphatically, sweat dripping out of his spiked hair and down his face. His grey t-shirt was soaked, and there was glitter all over his arms and neck. “

This is awesome!”

“Don’t go too far-” Gar began. He nearly swallowed his tongue as Rachel put her arm around his shoulders, leaning close to speak into his ear.

“He’ll be fine. I’ll keep an eye on him!”

The crowd jostled Rachel and she squeaked. He curled a strong arm around her waist and glared at the couple who’d bumped her. She stayed close, chest-to-chest, and curled both arms around his neck and smiled. The lights illuminated her bright eyes and turned the gem in her forehead into a blinding, multicoloured flash.

“Come on, you guys! Come and meet my new friends!” Conner called, grabbing Jason by the hand and dragging him away.

“We should-” Gar tried. His voice cracked, audible even amongst the noise. He winced. Rachel tipped her chin up towards him. Gar had no idea where she’d found the clothes she was wearing, but he hated them. The scoop neck tee and torn shorts displayed way too much skin for his sanity, the heat of the lights and people making her mascara run a little, the lights of the club turning her purple lipstick black and blue in intervals.

“Can we just stay here for a little while?” she asked, blinking her big blue eyes up at him.

He swallowed. “You know I’ll do anything if you ask me like that,” he said, so softly there was no way she would hear him over the music.

Sure enough, she frowned, tilting her head questioningly. Shaking his head, he pulled her as close as he dared and moved to the music. Over her shoulder, he caught sight of Conner, once more entangled with the glitter-covered girls from before. They were trying to teach him how to dance, and failing, but they were all laughing.

“Where’s Jason?” Gar realised.

Jason was at the bar because Rose had a really good fake ID guy and a taste for straight vodka.

“That is nasty!” Jason told her emphatically as he slammed the shot glass down to bar.

She smirked at him in that way she had, one side of her mouth and crinkles around her good eye, then dropped her own shot into her mouth, head tipped back. She was leaning on the edge of the bar with legs a mile long in a tiny black dress, boots dwarfing her little feet. Jason’s mouth went dry.

She’d left for a while a few weeks into the new living arrangements. He’d wanted to go with her, but they’d fought. Same shit as the fancy kitchen they’d squatted in, the smell of hotdogs and sunscreen in the air. They were both fuck-ups, they didn’t know how to function in a healthy emotional state, Jason was either all in or all out and neither of them knew how to have an emotional discussion that didn’t end in screaming.

She came back a month ago, as beat up as the first time they’d met her, defeated, without Jericho in her head. None of them wanted to examine the morality of Jericho taking over a comatose body too closely.

In all Jason’s life, he’d never hated anything as much as he had the words _“I’ve got nowhere else to go,”_ when they crawled out of her mouth.

“Do you wanna dance?” he asked her.

Her face gave nothing away as she rounded the edge of the bar and stood close to him. Jason stared her down like his heart wasn’t hammering against his sternum. There were soft curls laying against the smooth skin of her collarbone and his fingers trembled as he thought about touching them.

“Yeah I do. But first, I kinda want you to kiss me again,” Rose told him, eyebrow cocked and her jaw mulishly set.

He grinned, broad and toothy, and hauled her close by the belt. “Thought you’d never ask,” he murmured against her lips.

The first time they surfaced for air, Rose had both her hands in his hair.

“You kept Jericho’s vinyl,” she breathed.

Jason tensed, rearing backwards. If it wasn’t for the hand she curled in his shirt, he might have kept going backwards, away from the bar, out the door, back to the Tower and under his bed.

“I found it. With my stuff. Me and Dick talked about it,” she said, wryly.

“Was that this talk?” Jason wondered, tapping the still-fading bruise up high on her cheekbone.

Rose smacked his hand away, then nodded tightly. “So it wasn’t him. Had to be you,” she continued.

He shrugged.

For a bit, Rose watched him warily. Then she seemed to come to a decision. She fisted both her hands in his shirt and kissed him, hard, aggressive, all teeth and tongue and instinct.

“Let’s go dance,” she snarled.

Jason led the way, grabbing a couple of water bottles from the bar as they passed. He’d put even more height on in the last year, and the crowd parted for him. This mob acted like a singular entity, moving on instinct, and there was an animal part of their brains that told them to get the hell out of Jason and Rose’s way. She moved to the beat like she was a part of it, and the heat of her body against his back made Jason want to melt into a puddle on the floor. His blood pounded as she snaked her hand around his waist, staying close as they made their way across the dance floor.

Gar had finally loosened up by the time they found them. Conner and Rachel were spinning around, both of them covered in glitter now. It shone all over Rachel’s black-on-black, and made her fishnet covered legs look like glistening scales. Jason shoved a water bottle into Conner’s flailing hand, watched him till he drained half of it, and then gave the other one to Gar. When he turned around, Rachel had stolen his…whatever Rose was. They were dancing close, chest-to-chest, Rachel’s arms around Rose’s neck. He had to laugh till he almost cried at the awe-struck look on Gar’s stupid face.

“Man, you are a sucker!” he told him, snatching the water bottle.

“Are you-is that-are they-” Gar spluttered.

The music was thundering through Jason’s chest, more Rose’s sort of music than his, but Conner was sweating and laughing and asking Gar if they could bring Krypto next time, while Gar tried to explain that dogs didn’t like clubs, and the girls were dancing, whispering away to each other, and literally nothing could be more perfect.

Which was of course when he backed up in Donna Troy.

He recognised her the second he glanced over his shoulder.

“Oh shit,” he said.

“Yeah, oh shit is right! I’m guessing Dick doesn’t know you’re here!” Donna shouted.

Jason was scrambling for a believable lie. Gar, who’d seen Donna by then too, just started talking without any scrambling, plan or forethought whatsoever.

“We-were-we were just-” he spluttered.

Jason stood on his foot. “It’s a stakeout!” he tried.

“Yeah, yeah, a stakeout, a mission, it’s very important, work stuff training superhero stuff, this stakeout in a club-”

“Gar, shut up,” Jason snapped.

Donna crossed her arms. Which was when Jason realised, she was not wearing her usual no-nonsense, don’t mess with me ensemble. What it was, was a very short red dress and gold heels that laced up to her knees. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and her nude lipstick was smudged.

“Wait a second! You didn’t know we were here. Donna Troy, are you on a date?!” he cried, delighted.

She held up one finger. “Believe it or not I actually do have a life of my own. One more word out of your mouth, Jason Todd, and I will kick your ass back to the tower.”

Jason believed her. She might have been the cool aunt of their fucked-up little family of strays, but she was still scary as hell. 

“So…is there any chance you can just, like, forget you saw us?” asked Gar, scuffing the back of his head in his patented aw-shucks way. If it worked, Jason would never tease him for it again.

Donna sighed heavily, rolling her eyes to high heaven.

“I didn’t see you, you didn’t see me, and you all get your butts back to the Tower before sunrise,” she barked.

“Deal!” Jason and Gar chorused in unison.

Conner bounded up then, brandishing his empty water bottle. He slung his big, weighty arms over both their shoulders and grinned excitedly at Donna as both Jason and Gar winced. Donna had gone very still.

“Hey! Donna, you’re here too! Did the others come?! Did they bring Krypto?”

“You bought the _baby_?!” Donna bellowed.

They both clamored while Conner looked on, bemused. 

“He’s fine! He’s having fun, he’s only drinking water-” Jason realised that was the wrong thing to say as soon as it left his mouth. So did Gar, who pointedly kicked Jason’s shin.

“What the hell do you mean _he’s_ only drinking water?!”

“I-”

“Go. Home. Now.”

She actually followed them out the door too. Gar at least had the good sense to look contrite. Jason had his arm around Rose and was saying something about burgers as they all tumbled out the door.

Donna sighed heavily, standing on the threshold with her arms folded until she felt slender arms encircle her waist, a lithe body pressed up against her back.

“What do you think the odds are of them actually going home?” Donna asked wryly as Dawn perched her chin on her shoulder.

“Not great. They’ll be fine-” she took Donna’s hand and used it to spin her around. “-You promised me a whole night of dancing! It’s not even midnight. Come on!”

The younger Titans stopped to get fries and shakes and four large burgers for Gar and Conner. The feast dissolved into them getting kicked out of the diner when Jason started a fry-throwing war with Rachel, so they took their shakes and wandered back to the Tower, cutting through a park. Gar and Conner raced across the pylons beside the path, balancing on them as they tried to outdo each other with front flips and cartwheels. Rachel spun lazily, glowing in light purple as she hovered a few inches above the ground, face upturned to the dark sky. Somewhere in the distance sirens wailed, but none of them felt particularly like hero-ing tonight. Jason and Rose bought up the rear. At some point, she’d slid her hand into his. Jason was trying not to think about it too hard.

"You gunna make me breakfast in the morning?” she asked him softly.

She kept her eyes fixed on Conner’s acrobatics while Jason stared at her. He stopped and tugged her close, catching her chin so he could tilt her face up and kiss her as deeply as he could.

“I’d do anything for you. Just say you’ll stay. Or if you can’t stay, next time you take me with you," he said in a voice that was dangerously close to begging. 

_Fuck,_ she kissed him then like maybe she wanted to do a Jericho and sink into his brain, his bones, crawl under his skin and make her home there. Jason gripped her hips until she squeaked and dug her fingernails into his shoulder, kissed her back like he could become floodwaters, like maybe kissing her would rip him open at the edges and make it easier for her to become part of him.

“Hey, you two! Hurry up will you!” Gar shouted.

Jason and Rose parted with a shared gasp. The others were standing at the corner of the street. Gar was grinning as Rachel rolled her eyes, and Conner was watching with a curious head tilt.

“Fuck, I could kill them,” Jason muttered darkly, throwing them the bird.

“Cool it. Let’s go,” said Rose. He might have said something else if she hadn’t tucked herself under his arm and slid a hand into his back pocket.

Kory watched on the monitors as they slunk back in, one after the other in perfect formation, without setting off any of the pressure plates in the main hallway, or activating any of the motion sensors on the corridor outside their bedrooms. Somehow, she doubted Dick would be impressed.

She quietly erased the footage of them leaving, and coming back, before she took her glass of water back to their bed. Dick muttered direly as she slipped back under the covers, and quietened as she curled into him.

“They get home safe?” he muttered into her hair.

She froze. “You knew?”

“Of course I did. I know everything,” he said dozily.

Kory squinted at him. “Rachel told you, didn’t she?”

Dick murmured something vaguely affirmative, already halfway back to sleep.

Jason gave Krypto a liver treat and a thankful pat while Conner finished brushing his teeth and folded himself into bed.

“You good, man?” he checked, switching on the bedside light.

Conner nodded and said something inaudible around a massive yawn. His eyelids were heavy and there was still glitter on his arms.

Jason grinned. “What was that? I don’t speak whale.”

“I said; tonight was the best night of my life,” he repeated, and managed the end of it around another yawn.

Jason’s heart seized in his chest. He cleared his throat. “That's coz you're a test-tube baby...there'll be better nights, I promise you,” he said quietly, and he felt that promise in his bones as he leaned over and roughly mussed Conner’s hair.

“G’night Jason.”

“Night, dude.”

He killed the light on his way out the door. At the end of the hall, Gar and Rachel were standing outside her door. He suppressed an eyeroll as they both took a step back when he passed.

“You guys good?”

“Yeah! Yeah, we’re good,” said Gar, forcibly casual. He was blushing.

“Kay. Well, goodnight.”

“Thanks, Jason. Goodnight,” said Rachel sweetly. He nodded to her. They still weren’t entirely sure of each other, but they got along. They had the same taste in music.

He headed for his own room. As he let himself in, he saw Gar lean in, and Rachel close the distance. There should have been talking animals, the kiss was so Disney, but Jason was grinning anyway as he shut his door. If he hadn’t been half expecting it, Rose might have gotten more than she bet on when he turned around and she was sitting on his bed. She was still wearing the black dress, her boots and a knife sheath discarded by the side of the bed, hair pulled up in a mussed pony. She watched him, warily, as he threw his jacket off and kicked his Jordans across the floor. Forcing himself to at least look relaxed, he threw himself down on the bed beside her, jostling her. He propped himself up on his elbow and smiled crookedly at her.

“So what’s a girl like you-”

All Jason’s bravado faded as Rose took his hand and carefully laced their fingers together. The tops of her ears were pink.

“Do you remember, when you said that you’d never done this before? Back at that house, in Gotham. Before the shit with my dad.”

He stared at their linked fingers and swallowed.

“I never apologised for being such an asshole. I shouldn’t have run out on you. On all of you.”

“You were right. I was looking to run, and you had no reason to trust the Titans…” Rose trailed off. Her fingers trembled just slightly as she reached for his hair. Jason held his breath as she brushed his fringe back from his forehead. “And you came back.”

They’d all been sitting their toasting Donna’s miraculous survival when Jason appeared in the elevator, looking all hunch-shouldered and beaten as a street dog. He stood there with his jaw set, eyes dark, shaking, until Hank held out a hand to Rose.

“Pay up, kid,” he’d barked.

“No way, I bet he’d show up before Dick was done making a rousting speech. Were you done with your monologue?” she’d demanded.

Dick had beat them both in a way by standing up and fetching Jason the plate of food he’d made up and left to warm in the oven.

Rose shuffled closer. “Jason, I… I've never...done this. Either. But...look: I just want to spend the rest of my life watching your back. You know that right?”

He couldn’t breathe enough to speak. Instead, he kissed her like he was dying and pressed her back into the mattress, his heart thundering when she let him, when she let him run his shaking fingers up her leg, dragged the tight material of her dress to the hard jut of her hipbone. There could have been sparks on his fingertips, but damned if Jason could tell. He touched her like this was the first time he’d seen her arch her back and gasp against his neck. He swore into her hair when she bit down at the juncture of his neck, keened when she dragged his shirt off his shoulders, scorched furrows across his ribs with her nails. The clasp on her cheap bra gave way under his grasping hands. They curled closer to one another than seemed possible, the world forgotten in the wake of the sensation of skin on skin. Jason kissed a heated path down her abdomen to her trembling thighs, breathed a shaking exhale over the wet centre of her. She arched her hips and fisted a hand in his hair.

“Dammit, Jason, hurry up,” she gasped.

He bit her thigh teasingly, grinned up at her when the fist in his hair yanked his head up so he could meet her glare.

“Ask me nicely,” he purred.

Rose yanked again and his scalp burned. “I will _kill_ you,” she threatened.

He laughed, finally ducked his mouth down to her pussy, tonguing sweetly at her clit, revelling in the sudden release of her body as she sank back into the mattress, thighs pressed in around his ears as she chased his hungry mouth again and again.

“Ohholyfuckfuckfuck-” her chant came through clenched teeth and he backed off, catching his breath with the taste of her heavy on his skin. He looked up at her, her silver hair splayed in sweat-knotted tangles across his pillows, the dress bunched around her middle, breasts heaving, and for a moment, he felt so dizzy he had to close his eyes and press his forehead to her belly.

“Hey, you okay?”

He pushed himself up on his elbows at her uncharacteristically gentle voice, surging over her to catch her slack mouth.

“Fuck, Rose,” he whispered. “You mean it?”

“I mean it,” she told him, swallowing her fear and keeping him close with both her arms around his shoulders. “Every damn word. Next time I run, you run with me. You’re stuck with me.”

He kissed her again. His lips felt swollen and bruised and he could not find it within himself to give a damn.

“You done talking about your feelings or can I come some time this year?” she demanded, shoving at his shoulder until he went over onto his back with a laugh. She yanked the twisted mess of her dress over her head and reached into his bedside table for condoms.

“How the fuck did you-?” he stopped in the middle of unzipping his jeans, and laughed. “Have you been creeping in my shit, Rose?”

She looked over her shoulder at him. “Do you care?”

“Nah. What’s mine is yours,” he told her, and he honestly meant it to be kind of sweet, as Rose got her hands on his cock. “Fuck!”

She shushed him, but it was the kiss she planted on his mouth that actually shut him up. Rose settled, gasping as he rose to meet her, she moved like she was still dancing, bracing her hands on his shoulders as they rose and fell together, sinuous as snakes. He clasped his around tightly around her waist, face pressed to her chest, curved under her chin when he could feel her pulse thundering against his cheek. It could have been hours or minutes or a lifetime until they both shuddered into a sweating, messy pile on top of the covers.

Jason got up to get rid of the condom and said nothing as Rose, donned in his t-shirt, left the room. He stood by the armchairs, looking out the window, his back to the door.

A part of him was prepared to wait there all night. A larger part of him was pretty sure she wasn’t coming back. That part of him watched the lights of San Francisco below him and tried to decide how long he waited before going after her. The rest of him was telling him prissily to go back to bed and get some goddamn sleep.

Movement in the hallway.

He breathed, forced his muscles to relax.

Closer.

The door…

He turned his head enough to see her in in peripherals.

She shut the door carefully and padded across the room, flounced onto the window seat and kicked her feet up.

“I had to pee. I told you not to get stupid,” she demanded, not looking at him.

He had to look at the ground so she wouldn’t see his stupid-ass grin.

“You sleepy yet?” he asked his bare feet.

She held her hand out to him in reply, letting him pull her to her feet and lead her to bed. They crawled under the sheets, spending about two seconds being awkward about arms and legs before Jason gathered Rose up and planted a kiss sloppily on her temple.

“Does this mean I can finally post photos of us?” he asked jokingly.

“Maybe you should check your phone,” she muttered, pressing her cold little nose to the bruises she’d left on his neck.

Frowning, Jason sat up, ignored her unhappy grumbling as he dragged his jeans over and fished his phone out. She prodded at him until she could settle comfortably against his chest while he flicked open Instagram.

 **RoseWilsonWillCutYouInHalf** **is following you.**

**RoseWilsonWillCutYouInHalf has tagged you in a photo.**

Her profile picture was a kawaii cat with angry eyebrows, fangs and an eyepatch. Her only post was the photo of the two of them off Jason’s phone. The caption was **Fuckin thirsty**. She followed two people and had six thousand followers, all of which were from Jason’s account, plus Gar, Rach and Donna.

“Holy fuck,” he said, stunned.

“That answer your question?” she asked. She was watching him carefully, tapping her fingers against his chest in a way thought would have been nerves if it had been anyone but her. Instead of answering, he just kissed her, and kept kissing her while he opened the camera app and snagged a shot before she could open her eyes.

“Shithead.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said dismissively, already working on a caption.

 **Wayneincplayboi tagged RoseWilsonWillCutYouInHalf in a photo:** **she’s mine #taken #notthirstyanymore**


End file.
